About Love
by Kinaru Beat
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, dan Hinata telah berteman sejak mengenal bangku taman kanak-kanak. Hingga kini mereka telah beranjak remaja dan mulai mengenal apa itu rasa suka terhadap lawan jenis.


**The Real Us**

"Din...! Awaaasss...!" teriak Delova dari tengah lapangan. Mulut serta matanya terbuka lebar.

_Dukk!_ Bola basket yang dilemparkan melenceng oleh Delova dengan 'angggun' mendarat di kepala Dinda yang sedang asik melamun di kursi yang ada di pinggir lapangan.

"Akkkkhhhhh...!" teriak Dinda kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Melihat itu, Delova segera menghampiri kakak sulungnya itu. Dinda yang melihat Delova menghampirinya pun segera beranjak dari kursinya. Berdiri seraya menatap tajam sang adik bungsu.

"Gua 'kan udah bilang awas...," kata Delova cuek sedikit ketus melihat tatapan tajam yang dilemparkan sang kakak.

"Lo gila apa?! Mana bisa gua ngehindar secepat itu?!" ketus Dinda sengit, "Shit! Pala gua jadi pusing nih gara-gara lo yang gak becus maen bola!" lanjutnya.

"Lagian elo-nya juga sih, ngelamun di pinggir lapangan yang jelas-jelas ada orang yang lagi maen basket!" bela Delova tak mau kalah.

"Biarin, suka-suka gua dong!"

"Terserah lo deh, gua mau mandi dulu. BYE!" Delova pun beranjak pergi. Memasuki pekarangan kost-kostan yang telah ditinggalinya selama lebih dari dua tahun ini. Meninggalkan Dinda yang kini tengah menggerutu kesal akan tingkah si Delova.

"Ck, rambut gua jadi kotor kayak gini! Nyebelin banget sih tuh anak," gerutu –lagi- Dinda seraya memegangi rambut panjangnya yang tertempel serpihan pasir, karena memang rambutnya masih basah sehabis mandi tadi, "mandi aja ahh."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Dinda sudah siap dengan peralatan mandinya. Ia beranjak keluar kamar dan melihat Delova sudah stand by di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Dengan sigap Dinda menahan tangan Delova, "Eitss, gua dulu yang mandi. Lo belakangan aja dih, ngalah ama yang tua'an."

"Apaan sih lo?! Gua duluan yang masuk, siapa cepat dia dapat!" sengit Delova tak terima.

"Gak bisa! Pokoknya gua duluan! Awass!"

"Enak aja, gua duluan!" dan lagi-lagi terjadilah adu mulut diantara mereka yang sudah menjadi 'makanan' rutin bagi penghuni kost lainnya.

Jika sudah begini, hanya satu orang-lah yang dapat menghentikan mereka, yaitu saudari kandung mereka sendiri. Dina. Yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di hadapan Dinda dan Delova yang masih 'berkicau' ria.

"STOOPPP! Kalian berdua, bisa gak sih gak bikin keributan satu hari aja?!" teriak Dina kesal akan tingkah kekanak-kanakan saudari-saudarinya. Masalahnya kejadian seperti ini bukan hanya sekali dua kali terjadi, tapi SETIAP HARI pasti ada saja hal yang dipeributkan mereka berdua. "Kalo kalian kayak gini terus, bisa-bisa kita didepak dari kost-kostan ini." Lanjutnya geram.

Sontak membuat keduanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Dina yang memang benar adanya. Dinda dan Delova memandang sekelilingnya, Bu Nifa sang pemilik kost beserta anak-anak kost lainya ternyata sedang memperhatikan mereka. Yang pasti setelah ini mereka akan mendengar 'khotbah' bu Nifa plus jadi tontonan anak sekostan mereka.

-0-0-0-

Keesokan harinya di sekolah tempat Dinda, Dina, dan Delova menuntut ilmu...

Ketiga saudari kembar itu dikenal dengan sebutan 'Dthree' di sekolah, yaahhh mungkin agar memudahkan teman-teman mereka memanggil nama Dinda, Dina, dan Delova dalam satu kata. Mereka terkenal dengan kembar fisik, tapi bukan dengan karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Si sulung, Dinda Lestari, mempunyai sifat angkuh, suka bersolek, dan hobby gonta-ganti cowok. Si tengah, Dina Lestari, adalah seorang kutu buku yang cuek dengan penampilan, ia mempunyai prinsip "Tiada waktu kosong tanpa diluangkan untuk membaca". Dan yang terakhir yaitu si bungsu, Delova Lestari, adalah yang paling paling cuek diantara mereka. Tomboy pake banget, suka olahraga terutama basket. Itulah mereka di mata warga sekolah.

"Dinda!" dari kejauhan tampak seorang cowok berlari kearah DThree. Tepatnya sih kearah Dinda.

"Ah, Ricko!" sahut Dinda menanggapi cowok blasteran belanda itu.

"Ke kantin?" tanya Rikco, pacar seminggu Dinda.

"Oke," jawab Dinda pada cowok barunya itu, "gua duluan ya, girls. Bye!" pamitnya pada Dina dan Delova. "Hhhhh..." dan keduanya pun hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kepergian Dinda.

-0-0-0-

Di kelas XI IPA 3, kelas DThree...

Dina dan Delova baru saja sampai di kelas, mereka langsung menuju tempat duduk mereka dibarisan tengah, sejajar dengan Dinda.

"Hhh... si Dinda itu, dia yang paling tua diantara kita tapi justru pikirannya yang paling childish, ckckck." Prihatin Delova terhadap nasib kakak sulungnya itu. Sedangkan Dina hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapinya. Sudah biasa.

"Eh, apa ini?!" seru Delova ketika ia mendapati sebuah kotak berukuran sedang di kolong mejanya. Disitu tertulis 'untuk Delova, dari Sandy Anggara. Jam istirahat di lapangan'. "... buat gua?" dengan cepat ia buka kotak itu, dan ia terbelalak melihat isinya. Sebuah jam tangan keluaran terbaru yang sangat ia dambakan. Tapi, gimana si Sandy itu tahu benda yang diinginkannya?

"Cieee, dari siapa tuh Del? Suit, suit..." goda Dina yang ikutan melihat isi kotak itu.

"Apaan sih Din," kata Delova dengan muka memerah, haha mungkin dia malu.

"Eh, eh, tunggu dulu. Itu dari Sandy kakak kelas kita?!" ekspresi Dina terkejut.

"Iyalah, Din. Emang siapa lagi di sekolah kita yang namanya Sandy Anggara?"

"Sejauh apa hubungan lo sama dia?"

"Lo kenapa sih? Kita Cuma temen kok, lo suka sama dia? Ntar gua com-"

"Bukan! Tapi Dinda yang suka sama dia, dari kita kelas satu malah,"

"Oh, gak heran gua. Sandy 'kan ganteng, yang gua bingung tuh ekspresi lo kayak orang ngeliat setan tau gak," kata Delova merinding.

"Gua takut persodaraan kita hancur cuma gara-gara cowok,"

"Maksud lo apa sih?"

"Dari yang pernah gua baca di buku, gelagatnya si Sandy itu kayak pengen nembak elo, Del. Gua takut Dinda gak terima cowok incerannya diambil elo," jelas Dina.

"Hmmmpppttt, hmpt, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... ITU GAK MUNGKIN BANGET DIN, MANA ADA COWOK YANG BAKAL SUKA SAMA GUA?! GAK ADA TAU! HAHAHA..." Delova terbahak-bahak mendengar opini Dian.

"Ck, Gua serius Del. Jangan diketawain dong, mending ntar kita buktiin. Gua yakin 99.9% si Sandy itu bakal nembak elo istirahat nanti," yakin Dian.

"Hhhh... terserah lo deh Din," pasrah Delova menanggapi, perutnya terasa sakit karena ketawa berlebihan tadi.

-0-0-0-

Jam istirahat, lapangan sekolah...

"Mana sih tuh orang, katanya mau ketemu," gerutu Delova sambil kepalanya nengok kesana kemari nyari batang idung si Sandy.

"Sabar Del, bentaran juga dateng," kata Dina sambil ngelakuin hal yang sama kayak Delova, "nah tuh orangnya. Bener kata gua 'kan? Haha," lanjut Dina.

"Delova!" teriak Sandy dari tengah lapangan.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Delova pun menghampiri Sandy diikuti Dina.

"Ada apaan sih Dy? Ganggu jam istirahat gua aja lo," semprot Delova yang sudah terlanjur kesal pada Sandy.

"Yaelah, nyantai aja kali Del. Mau gua 'tembak' gak sih lo? Ups, keceplosan gua." Kata Sandy dengan suara pelan di akhir kalimat.

"Hah?! Lo ngomong apa tadi?" tanya Delova yang agak telmi.

"Tuh 'kan Del, gua bilang juga apa. Sandy tuh mau nembak elo, hahahaha..." kata Dina memperkeruh keadaan.

"Bener Dy?" tanya Delova mamastikan,

"Yaaa, gua... ehm, gua... ck," Sandy menggaruk kepalanya grogi, menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya, ia berkata, "Lo mau gak jadi pacar gua?" secepat kilat.

Hening sejenak sebelum terdengar riuh 'penonton' menyorakkan kata TERIMA untuk Delova, yang masih telmi.

_POKK! _Dina menepuk agak kencang bahu Delova, "Woi, Del. jawab dong," katanya.

"Eh, iya, apa?" kata Delova linglung.

"Itu si Sandy lo terima apa enggak?"

"Eh, i-iya gua terima," jawab Delova tergagap, mungkin karena gugup.

"Thanks, Del." kata Sandy sambil tersenyum,

"Ciiiiieeeeeeeee... Suuiiiiittttttttt... Suuuuiiiiiiittttttttttttttt... "

Tak lama setelah acara penembakan itu, siswa-siswi pun bubar meninggalkan lapangan. Dengan Dina, Delova, dan Sandy yang masih berdiri ditengah lapangan.

"Oya Dy, lo tau darimana kalo gua lagi naksir sama itu jam tangan?" tanya Delova penasaran.

"Oh, itu gua tahu dari-"

"Gua!" kata Dinda yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Ricko, memotong perkataan Sandy.

"Elo?!" seru Dina dan Delova bersamaan.

"Yahhhh, apa salahnya sih ngebantu kembaran sendiri?" kata Dinda sok' cuek.

"Ta-tapi, bukannya lo juga suka sama Sandy?" tanya Dina.

"Itu dulu, sekarang 'kan gua udah punya Ricko. Dari awal gua ngedeketin Sandy, dia gak pernah ngerespon gua. Selama usaha gua ngedeketin Sandy itulah gua tahu kalo dia tulus suka sama Delova. Yahh, jadinya sejak saat itu gua coba buat ngedukung usaha Sandy buat dapetin cinta elo, Del." jelas Dinda panjang lebar.

Karena gak tahu mau ngomong apa, Dina dan Delova pun akhirnya hanya mampu memeluk erat sang kakak. Ternyata mereka salah menilai kakak sulung mereka itu.

Ricko dan Sandy yang merasa terharu pun ingin ikut memeluk mereka, tapi suara Dina menghentikan langkah kedua cowok itu.

"Bukan Mukhrim!"

The End


End file.
